Demon Child
by kingleo.chuenchom
Summary: What if Kushina was alive and she abounded Naruto for his sister Naruko instead and what if Foxey and the others decided to be there siblings and what if Naruto meets Lucifer, Azazel and Crowley and Crowley decided to grant Naruto his wish to become a Fox Demon. Warning: Violence, Yoai and Dark Themes.
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own Naruto Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's Five Nights at Freddy's rightfully belongs to Scott Cawthon and lastly I do not own Supernatural Supernatural rightfully belongs to Eric Kripke. Like most of my fanfics this will have yoai and a lot of violence this well also have dark themes such as suicidal thoughts if this triggers you I do not suggest reading this fanfic. You have been warned read at your own risk*

The sound of a young child can be heard crying as a women with red hair lays her child down in the middle of an abandoned building before running away and not looking back. The women that left her second born son name was Kushina she didn't want to leave her second born son behind but she didn't have a choice the boy with the blond hair was nothing but torrible blaming his older brother for taking her attention away from him and always starting fights with her and her husband she had enough so she left him. The sounds of the cries woke up Foxy one of the animatronic who started running and was ready to kill the human but then he stop he looked at the child who was crying and he felt sad all the sudden he doesn't understand why but he felt the need to protect this child and he wasn't alone he noticed that Springtrap, Bonnie, Freddy and Chica have shown up. Freddy was the first to speak and asked " Foxy we should protect this kid I saw a women leave him here it's not fair to kill him" Naruto upon hearing this stop crying and looked at them with his gentle blue eyes and said " it's okay if you kill my parents said that because i'm a bad boy I don't deserve love" This made the animatronic mad and Bonnie walked over to him before slowly picking him up and saying "from now on we well look after you and protect you we promise" Naruto smiled and nodded as he run around playing and laughing as the animatronic watched him as he played. Bonnie smiled softly but then her smiled faded when she sensed someone coming and the other animatronic noticed as well but there was something about the energy that made them fear there youngest member.

Naruto stopped and looked at them when he noticed a man walking into the building and scanning the area he saw someone that looked like an angel and two others who Naruto thought were also angels but that doesn't explain the dark energy coming off all three of them. Naruto worried that they were coming to hurt his new founded family he walked over to them growling as he started walking to them to the dismay of Foxy and the others. Lucifer seem to notice the young boy walking towards him and was about ready to kill him until he felt watch by something as dark as himself, Naruto finally stopped in front of them and said as bravely as he could " what are you doing here?" Lucifer was going to answer when Azazel answered first " we have come to investigate this place we heard rumours about creatures killing humans and my master what's to use them" Naruto growled and said " well telly our master to get out before I decided to kill him myself" This shocked Azazel and deeply assumed Lucifer and Crowley.

Crowley smirked before whispering to Lucifer " My lord why don't we use him he can become a perfect weapon" Lucifer looked and agreed before saying " My boy my name is Lucifer and am there master why don't you join me on my quest to seek revenge" Naruto shook his head and said " I will not do such I belong here with my family besides I want to find a way to fulfil my wish" Crowley and Azazel both looked at him and asked at the same time " your wish?" Naruto nodded and said " my wish is to become a fox demon and protect my family" Lucifer couldn't believe what he just heard this child who looked so beautiful and could be angel in human form wanted to become a demon. Lucifer reached out but then stopped as he saw in the shadows a red fox running at him. Naruto turn to look and said " Stop don't hurt them please big brother" Foxy stop dead in his tracks not sure on how to take being called a big brother but either way he was glad that is what he decided to call him, Foxy unsure as to why Naruto didn't want him to attack them asked " Little brother they are dangerous people I do not like them anywhere near you" Naruto smiled his sweet soft smile which could melt the hearts of many said " because they can make my dream come true".

Foxy gasped and released that when Naruto said he wanted to become a fox demon he meant it, Foxy was about to say something but Crowley beat him to it and he asked Naruto " Do you really want your wish to come true" Naruto just looked him dead in the eyes and said " yes more than anything" Crowley nodded before reaching out his hand to young blondie and saying "my name is Crowley and I can make your dream come true but in return you must help us" Naruto looked and hesitated before reaching out his hand and gently placed it on top of Crowley hand who smiled in such a dark way that Foxy and the others started fearing for there little brothers safety but they knew that they had to let him do it's what Naruto had wanted and they will respect that no matter what. Naruto then said softly " I accept but I want my freedom and I don't want to kill anyone unless I really need too" Crowley smirked and said " Deal" Then Crowley said an ancient chat and Naruto scream of pain can be heard before orange fox ears form and he grew nine tails, everyone looked at the young boy shocked and Lucifer could feel heart thumping with excitement Lucifer could never love it's true but he can still full lust. Lucifer failed to see that Crowley and Azazel also started to feel lust. Foxy and Bonnie walked over and hugged him crying bonnie saying " little brother why you could have stayed human" Naruto shook his head and said " one day you guys well break and when that times come I want to be able to protect myself" Freddy and Chica hugged him not saying a word.

Lucifer seeing the display realised that the boy most likely wanted to protect this creatures and then he heard Naruto say " Foxey everyone am going to put you into my scroll and when I need you I will summon you" Foxy and others nodded as Naruto pulled out a scroll and sealed all of them into it before turning to Lucifer, Azazel and Crowley saying " so where we going" Lucifer just laughed and said " smart boy we are going to America and then one day you can come back her and prove to your family that you are to be fear" Naruto nodded as a gateway open up Naruto took a deep breath before he walked through it alongside the others, Naruto was unsure about what will happen to him but for now he had to protect his family and anyone else that he considers deserve it.


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own Naruto Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's Five Nights at Freddy's rightfully belongs to Scott Cawthon and lastly I do not own Supernatural Supernatural rightfully belongs to Eric Kripke. Like most of my fanfics this will have yoai and a lot of violence this well also have dark themes such as suicidal thoughts if this triggers you I do not suggest reading this fanfic. You have been warned read at your own risk*

Ps: sorry it took so long to update but I was in a bad spot and honestly i was ready to stop writing all together

Naruto was in the car with Lucifer and Crowley, he was rather bored and was just looking out the window as he was on his way to the airport. He never thought in his life that he would be leaving his home country and going to America but then again he never thought that he would be abandoned by his own family either. As Naruto was lost in thought he didn't noticed that Lucifer was eyeing him like Naruto was a special jewel on display and he was making sure that no one would take it away. Crowley looked at his master and was starting to worry that maybe his master had changed his mind and is no longer wants Naruto as his weapon but more as his prince, Lucifer noticed Crowley expression and just hissed softly " don't you even think of changing my mind this kid would be amazing to look after" Naruto heard the last part and was shocked he thought he was going with them to be a weapon but instead this man wants him as a son.

Lucifer turned his attention back to Naruto only to find the boys sky blue eyes looking right back at him and a small smile was on his face, Naruto then had the courage to speak and said " Do you mean what you say lord Lucifer?" Lucifer blinked and before he can answer the car come to a stop and Naruto looked out the window and saw the airport. Naruto deicide to get out first followed by Lucifer, Crowly and Azazel. Naruto was quick to run off inside followed by an assumed Lucifer and a not so happy Crowly and Azazel, as Lucifer followed Naruto Crowley and Azazel we're whispering about how they want to get rid of the boy and how this was a bad idea. They didn't realise that Lucifer had overheard them and was now fuming with rage, Naruto being Naruto noticed the change in his emotions and walked up to him asking very sweetly " Father are you okay?" Lucifer stop in tracks and Crowley as well as Azazel eyes widen they were hoping that this will be an end to the boy but instead they heard Lucifer say " am okay my son"

Naruto nodded his head before walking off towards the check in line and then all the sudden Lucifer saw a blush on Naruto face and heard Naruto slightly yelling to himself about how he called Lucifer father. This earned a chuckle from Lucifer and he had realised even though he hated humans this child wasn't so bad and that he actually enjoyed the feeling of being called father by the young blondie, Naruto had stopped in the line and was waiting for them his mind wondering what his life would be like now that he had called Lucifer father and was most likely going to part of his family with open arms. Lucifer had finally reached Naruto before he said " My son are you excited to go to America?" Naruto looked up at Lucifer his eyes went from blue to the most beautiful ruby red and he nodded his head. Lucifer just laughed but then he grew worried he remembered that the Winchester brothers are still alive and well and he also worried that one of them was most likely going to hurt his son, this lead to Lucifer growing softly and Naruto once again turned to look at his father in worry and he once again asked " Father what is wrong?" Lucifer looked at his son and just whispered " Naruto you must listen to me, when we get to America you must stay by side never and i mean never leave my side and you must stay away from Dean and Sam Winchester" Naruto not understanding who they where was confused but seeing how worried his father was he smiled and just agreed earning him an approved nod from Lucifer.

Naruto looked as they finally reached the check in counter and got there tickets, Naruto being Naruto had quickly run off to find the gate as his father, Crowley and Azazel walked slowly behind. Lucifer turned to the both of them and said " you both must keep an eye on him never and i mean never leave him out of your sight and if he backs to me injured I will see to it that you have the most painful death" they both quickly gulpped and nodded there head. Naruto and reached the gate and was sitting down waiting for them but he was confused as to why his father was worried about these Winchester brothers he was sure that his father was strong enough to take them down but he knew better than to question his father, as he swings his legs and looks outside he noticed his father walking up to him and telling him that it's time to go on the plane and leave for America.

~ timeskip to America because bored~

Naruto was sleeping soundly until he felt someone shaking him, he slowly opened his eyes which was now ruby red and he was growling angrily his human teeth now turning into fangs. Crowely quickly backed away and whispered " young prince we have landed" Naruto quickly turn back into his human form and got up saying " thank you Crowley" Lucifer who saw the whole thing couldn't help but smirk at his son and mentally noted that he should never wake up his son unless he wants to get torn into shreds, as Naruto started to walk out Lucifer followed right behind him and was on high alert as he wasn't sure if any hunters are around and he of course wanted to make sure that the Whincester brother wasn't near the area the last thing he wants is his son to die on his first day of being in America and getting to be his son. Naruto was the first out and he stood there waiting for everyone but then he sensed something something that made Naruto become excited and lustful, Naruto now sky blue eyes turn back into a rudy red and he was about to run off when he felt a hand grab him.

Naruto quickly growled and was about to bite who ever it was but stopped when he saw it was his father, Lucifer noticed the change in Naruto and also knew that the course of Naruto excitement was none other that Dean Whincester. Naruto looked at his father wondering why he was holding on to him so tightly but he didn't want to fight his father and just allowed his father to drag him away and get into the car that was waiting for them outside, Naruto got inside with his father and noticed that Crowley and Azazel wasn't getting in with them. Naruto turn and was about to ask his father why they weren't coming with them but he stopped when he saw the dark look on his father's face, as the car drove off Lucifer was thinking about how he was going to stop Naruto from meeting the Winchester brothers as he was sure that they will most likely kill him on the spot if they found out who he was.

Naruto sighed softly when he realized that his father well not be letting go of his hand any time soon and so he sits and waits until they arrived and there destination, after a couple of minutes Lucifer started to noticed that Naruto was starting to get frustrated it was like excitement and lust that he felt was getting hard for him to control and this greatly worried Lucifer. He wanted to make sure that Naruto was safe so he gripped Naruto arm tighter and let out a low growl, Naruto turn his father his eyes no longer ruby red but a deep scarlet red Lucifer knew now that Naruto was longer going to stay inside the car with him and was clearly letting out his demonic energy to fight him and get him to back down and let him go and found out the course of his frustration and lust.


	3. Chapter 3

*I do not own Naruto Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's Five Nights at Freddy's rightfully belongs to Scott Cawthon and lastly I do not own Supernatural Supernatural rightfully belongs to Eric Kripke. Like most of my fanfics this will have yoai and a lot of violence this well also have dark themes such as suicidal thoughts if this triggers you I do not suggest reading this fanfic. You have been warned read at your own risk*

Lucifer could feel his son frustration and lust and it wasn't just him he noticed that the scroll that Naruto used to keep is animatronics siblings is showing a dark red colour which meant that they can also feel frustration but Lucifer wasn't about to allow his newly adopted son to go and find the Winchester brothers he knew that Dean would most likely try and kill the boy the minute that he lays eyes on him, as Naruto growled and his eyes become cat like Lucifer and before Lucifer even had the time to stop him Naruto and already vanish right before his eyes. Lucifer quickly cursed at this as he knew deep down that Naruto was going after the scent and this meant he would end up meeting the Winchester brothers.

As Lucifer sighed in frustration he then turn and called upon Crowley and Azazel as they landed in the seats in front of him, Lucifer quickly said " go after my son and make sure that his safe and if the Winchester brothers dares hurts you, you must kill them do I make myself clare" both demons nodded there head as they too vanished and went after Naruto. Naruto was running at top speed before he heard one of his animatronics siblings talk to him by using there link " _Naru you must be careful, I have a feeling that the people we are going to meet aren't normal"_ Naruto took what they said to heart and he made sure to keep his guard up, as they were traveling down the roads he stopped and turned to look as the scent became very strong.

Naurto looked around until he saw 1967 Impala which he seemed to admire for a very long time until he heard talking and he quickly snapped out of it before looking up and to his surprise he saw two young boys but he also felt like he needed to be careful he wasn't sure why but he felt like he wouldn't be able to live without having to fight one of them, Sam Winchester was walking out with Dean when he senses a strong presence it wasn't like something he felt before it was a mix between a demon and a human. As Sam was about to tell Dean he stopped and turned to look and there in front of him was a young teen boy with light Blond hair and the most beautiful blue eyes, Dean stopped talking as he noticed that Sam hasn't replied to him so Dean turned to him and he felt hot all of a sudden as he saw what Sam was looking at a young teen boy starting right back at them with his blue eyes.

Dean was about to say something but then Sam shouted " hey what are you doing here" Naruto shakes his head as he turns and runs away Sam and Dean both blinked and growled before they started to chase after him, Dean quickly shout " oi you stop right there" Naruto just smirked as he runs down an alleyway before he bumped into Azazel, Naruto just looked up at him and growled in annoyance and said " What the hell are you doing here Azazel" before Azazel can say anything he heard Sam yell " Yellow eyed demon what are you doing here?" Azazel turned and smirked as he saw Sam and said " ahh little Sam I thought I recognised that voice how are going these days?" Sam just snapped and said " that's none of your business now step away from the boy". These just made Azazel laugh and he quickly said " oh Sam how can you be so naive this boy is…" before Azazel can finish what he said Naruto had already stabbed him with his hand and quickly sneered " Azazel why don't you shut up."

Sam and Dean's eyes widen at the scene before him the young blond boy just stabbed the yellowed eyed demon and called him Azazel, Dean was the first to say it " w..what are you" Naruto turned and looked at them before whispering " am Naruto and well am a demon" Sam shook his head so fast that it looked his head was about to fall off and this made Naruto chuckle before saying " if you keep doing that your head well fall off" Sam stopped and blushed as he heard Naruto chuckle but it wasn't just him he also noticed that Dean was also blushing but he also saw a hint of confession in his brothers eyes. Naruto seem to notice as well because he walked straight towards them after he threw the yellow eyed demon onto the ground as he walked towards them Dean backed away but Sam he moved forward as well until the met at the middle and Naruto just smiled and said " I understand you both have questions and we can talk in the hotel and don't worry Dean I won't do anything to the both of you."

Dean turned to Sam and Sam just nodded his head, Dean turned to look at Naruto before he too walked towards him and he took Naruto hand which in return made Naruto blush. Dean and Sam just smirked but then they heard another voice and they turn around and there behind them was none other then Crowley shout and say " young prince please come back here they are hunters they shouldn't be trusted" Naruto just glared at them before he pulled out the scroll and yelled "come out my brothers and sisters" Sam and Dean blinked and before they could say anything they saw what looked like animal roberts standing in front of them, Naruto just smirked and said "Foxy mind teaching them a lesson" Foxy just smirked and said " with pleasure my dearest little brother" Foxy then turned to Crowley and Azazel before he charged at them and shouted " lets have some fun" Crowley was about ready to attack the fox animatronic before Azazel got up and stopped him before saying " young prince if you wish to go with them we won't stop you" Naruto just clicked his fingers and Foxy stopped and said " wise choice demon because to be fair I don't like showing Naruto my dark killing side" Naruto just smiled softly as he called them back and then took both Sam and Dean hand walking off. Dean couldn't help but look at the boy with amazement as they walked back towards his Impala, Sam had enough of seeing Dean watching the boy so he picked up Naruto and whispered to Dean " sorry big brother but he's mine" Dean just growled and answer back " not happening Sammy his mine" Naruto who over head everything just smirked and said " boys no fighting I belong to the both of you"


	4. Chapter 4

*I do not own Naruto Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's Five Nights at Freddy's rightfully belongs to Scott Cawthon and lastly I do not own Supernatural Supernatural rightfully belongs to Eric Kripke. Like most of my fanfics, this will have yaoi and a lot of violence this well also have dark themes such as suicidal thoughts if this triggers you I do not suggest reading this fanfic. You have been warned read at your own risk, Just to clear things up Naruto is 19 years old so he is of legal age to be with Sam and Dean*

Dean and Sam both walked back to Dean's Impala and Sam open up the back door for Naruto to sit as he went back and sits next to Dean before they drove off to the hotel they are currently staying at, as Dean was driving Naruto looked out of the car window, he knew that his father won't be happy with him for not listening to his orders but he couldn't help himself there was something about these two that drew him in every part of his body was screaming that these two were made to be with him and he had no idea how he was going to tell his father without starting a fight.

Naruto had noticed that the car had stopped and he looked out to see that they had arrived at a run-down motel which Naruto wasn't too happy about but he wasn't about to complain and bitch about it either, Dean was the first notice the unhappy look upon Naruto face and he just chuckled as he got out of the car alongside Sam and Naruto. They walked in silence as none of them wanted to talk until they got to the room and once they did Sam took Naruto right hand and Dean took Naruto lift hand and they drugged him into the room, Naruto smirked and just said " boys are we going to have fun already" Dean and Sam blushed and let him go before saying " let's sit down and then we can talk" Naruto just nodded his head and went ahead and sat on Sam bed and Sam just smiled before working and sitting next to him while Dean sits in front of him.

Naruto looked at them both before saying " okay what is it that you wanted to know?" Dean looked at Naruto then asked, " those things that you just called brothers and sisters what are they?" Naruto looked at Dean before he felt the scroll light up and his brothers and sisters come out and Freddy said " I will be the one to answer that," Dean and Sam looked at them before nodding there head and Naruto just smiles and waits for Freddy explain " we are animatronics " Sam then looked at Naruto and then to the animatronics and asked, " so how is Naruto related to you then?" Naruto heard him ask that and he looked down and Dean noticed so he got up and hugged Naruto. Naruto looked at him and smiled softly before saying " I was abandoned by my birth parents and they found me and took care of me," Sam looked at Naruto and felt angry that his parents could leave him just like that, Dean then took a deep breath before saying " How did you become a demon Naruto?" Naruto looked at Dean and Sam before explaining everything to them including how he wanted to become a full demon and how he made a deal with Crowly but then later he got adopted by Lucifer.

Dean and Sam's eyes widen when he heard that and they couldn't believe that someone actually wanted to be a demon let alone be adopted by Lucifer one of God's archangels before being cast out to hell, Naruto looked at them and Sam whispered softly " why… why did you choose to become a demon?" Naruto looked at Sam he knew that Sam and Dean just couldn't understand him and Naruto decided to wrap them up in his tails and say " I told you I become a demon to protect those I love just because my siblings aren't human doesn't mean I won't protect them." Dean looked at Naruto before saying " Yah I understand where you're coming from now" Naruto just smiled before he nuzzled against Sam and relaxed in his hold while Dean got up to do some more research on a case they're working on, Naruto looked up and asked a question himself " Dean what you working on" Dean looked at Naruto and said " we're here on a case" Naruto sighed and got annoyed before getting up of Sam and saying " no shit Sherlock what kind of case are you working on?" Sam just looked shocked and Dean couldn't believe that someone so hot can have such a mouth on them and Sam decided to answer " people have been going missing and the only thing left behind are there clothes."

Naruto leans on Dean chair before saying " could be the work of angels?" Dean looked at Naruto before saying " I was thinking the same thing but we don't know for sure" Naruto then gets up and walks off, Dean looks at Naruto before saying " where are you going?" Naruto looked back at him and said " am going to check out the bar I will be back" Sam quickly grabbed Naruto hand before saying "Naruto it's dangerous out there." Naruto looked at Sam with such love that his siblings couldn't believe was possible for the young demon and Naruto then sighed and said " alright I won't go we can go together later" Dean and Sam just nodded as Naruto went back and sits down as his tails sway softly and Sam couldn't help but go over to him and lay down in his soft nest of tails as he reads more on the case, then Naruto realised something and whispers softly to himself " no it can't be …" Sam overheard and looked at Naruto before saying " What can't be Naruto" Dean stopped and looked at Naruto but Naruto was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Sam calling him.

Sam grew worried before Naruto told Sam to repeat what he said about people disappearing and what was left behind, Sam nodded and told Naruto everything again and he noticed that Naruto eyes turn a different colour and he was baring his fangs as if he was unhappy about something. Sam got up and asked Naruto if he was okay only for Naruto to say that he was fine which he knew wasn't true because otherwise his fangs won't be baring like that and he also noticed that Naruto started to grow claws, Sam sighed and asked him again " Naruto what's wrong? I feel like you're not telling us something" Naruto just shakes his head and looks away. Dean started to worry for the young demon as he could tell Naruto isn't happy about something and it bothered him that Naruto isn't willing to tell them why Naruto got up from the bed and started to pace up and down as he started thinking and was hoping that he was wrong in his theory.


	5. AN

A/N

Enough is enough guys, I will like to say thank you to all the reviews but there are some I would like to ask is why. Why do you think it's okay to read my fanfics and in some sites my original storys and tell me to drop dead or to kill myself, I would just like to let all of those people know that I have tried trust me I have I had cutted and I have tried to kill myself so many times. Clearly some higher power whats me alive because I'm still here even when I don't want to be, I am only typing this because I want you guys to give me feedback but not like that if you come and tell me my story sucks sure I can take it. But don't ever tell me to drop dead or kill myself because I have been there and that shit isn't funny, so if you been telling people to kill themselves or drop dead because you don't like what they write then don't. You don't know what that person might be going through and once again Suicide, depression and other mental health issues is not a joke and shouldn't be used or treated as a joke.


End file.
